User blog:ShadowHanger/Shi no rōrupurei
a normal dark night inside a house of a teenager with the teenager on his computer listening to some death metal. as of every night he spends times in chats doing roleplays or what he called "rp." but one night he was in a chat called "Shi no rōrupurei" he did not know what it had meant, he was in the chat with only one other person the other person did not say anything in the chat... when he was just about to exit the chat a message popped up in it from the other person he looked at the message as it said "prepare yourself." he starred at the message closely confused but after two minutes he replied back in the chat saying "prepare for what?" but when he replied the person already left the chat. he sat in his chair still confused then he heard a knock at his frontdoor he got up out of his chair walking down his stairs to the front door he opened the door to see no one was there. he closed the door turning around he seen a spider on his left foot he freaked out and tried to shake the spider off his foot, luckly as he was shaking his foot the spider jumped off and went into the dark hallway. he grabbed a shoe and walked down the hallway looking for the spider. he walked around his hallway looking in rooms yet he did not find the spider as he put down his shoe he heard the bathroom door close. he knew he was home alone he started to shiver a bit picking the shoe back up off the floor walking toward the bathroom door. he started to sweat once he had reached the bathroom door he looked down seeing spiders crawl out the bottom of the door. he jumped back freaked out yet the spiders walked around him. as they walked around him he went back to the bathroom door opening it he turned on the light seeing spiders everywhere he covered his mouth trying to not shout. he looked at the tub where a guy wearing a scarf around his neck bandages around his eyes and a surgical mask around his mouth. he was sitting in the tub covered in spiders, the guy stood up in the tub his right hand was a spiders leg he took off the scarf around his neck showing eight other spider legs. the boy shaked as he seen the spider legs he tried to back away but instead he fell back then he looked at his feet that her covered in spiders holding him down. the spider guy took a step out of the tub taking the bandages off from around his eyes ask he walked closer to the boy he finally took off the surgical mask showing his mouth. the boy tried to get away again but failed he looked at the spiders guys face noticing his spider like eyes and mouth. the boy grew more and more scared at the moment as the spider guy picked him up a little but yet keeping him on the ground he put his spider like face near the boys face then let out a screach noise spiders jumped out of the spider guys mouth onto the boys face. the spiders crawled all over his face going into his nose the boy tried to blow them out of his nose but the crawled inside going up to his brain starting to crawl out of his eyes into his ears and out of his ears they went all over his brain biting his brain poisoning the brain. the boy died as the spider guy let go of him. the spider guy seem to of melted into a bunch of spiders and all the spiders left the house through the windows doors any openings of the house. Category:Blog posts